KDN High
by lovagirl132
Summary: Hinata is what they call a NK, Neko, with the help of a DG, Dog, will she be able to stop all the prejudicism towards NK students? And how much trouble will this cause for her? Slight Drama. KibaHina HinaKiba KibaxHinata HinataxKiba


Me: Hahaha!! A surprise chapter story!!

Shikamaru: (sigh) I'm the helper this time...

Me: Heehee!

Shikamaru: Your going to make this troublesome aren't you...

Me: Oh, I dunno (evil laughter)

Shikamaru: ...She Does Not Own Naruto...

* * *

**K.D.N High Chapter 1**

**Hinata's POV:**

Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, and this…well…um…is my story on how I met…_Him_, and how we changed the History of K.D.N High. I should probably explain what K.D.N means…well it means…um…Konoha Dog Neko. Neko is Japanese for cat…I bet your wondering why a high school would be named that…it is a pretty strange name… Well…to put it simply, this school is a school where RG, DG, and NK students go to. ReGular, DoG, and NeKo is the full name, but our school I should say…is a segregated school…

--

**Normal Pov:**

_Knock Knock_

"Hinata are you ready yet…?" A shy raven haired girl looked up from the shoe she was placing over her foot.

"I-I'm coming cous-nyaaaa!" A boy named Neji Hyuuga winced at the sound of a body hitting the ground, before he slowly opened the door and peeked in. Hinata laid face forward into the ground her rump and tail high in the air.

"Tripped on your tail again Hinata?" Neji asked as he helped her up from the floor. She nodded embarrassed, her white Neko ears, whiter than her eyes, bending down as if to cover her face. After being helped up, and finally getting her uniforms shoe on, they both walked downstairs and sat at the table their family was eating at. Hinata's father Hiashi raised his head to look at them and then bowed his head down again and continued eating.

"U-Um w-would cousin l-like s-something t-to e-eat?" Hinata asked, sadly noticing the stutter that started when she was around her other family or with strangers. Neji shook his head making his white Neko ears make a flapping sound.

"No thank you Hinata" He said calmly. Hinata turned to her father her body starting to shake a little.

"F-Father…would y-you l-lik-" Hiashi stood suddenly glared at her before striking her with the back of his hand.

"Do not speak to me directly" He said before walking out of the room. She touched her red cheek lightly and didn't say a word as Neji stared at her.

"School will be starting shortly" He muttered, rising from his chair and waiting at the door for her. She nodded, and then walked out the door with him towards the school. Neko people were always and have always been looked down upon just for being in-human. Hinata had been a normal human until she turned 6, that's when she final woke up to see her ears and tail and in-human abilities. Of course, the minute Hiashi saw them he told her she was a disgrace to the family and is no more his daughter. Neji's ears and tail didn't appear until he was 8, and during that entire time he still took good care of Hinata but stopped the minute he too was told of being a disgrace.

"Cousin, we should hurry or we'll miss the bus" Hinata said, turning her head to look at him. He nodded before quickening the pace they were at and finally reaching the bus stop, just before the bus arrived. As they walked onto the bus, the usual hateful glares were sent their way. Hinata looked longingly at an RG and DG student who were talking merrily to each other. Noticing the stare the DG girl turned her head to look at Hinata before growling and shoving her hard. Even if NK, Neko, students were looked down upon, DG students were considered equals since they were able to make their ears and tail completely vanish from view. Hinata quickly stood up and ran to the back of the bus to her usual seat with Neji. Even if RG students are cruel to the NK students, it was nothing compared to the deadly acts that the DG students did. Only last year did a NK student die from a group of DG students ganging up on her and drowning her in the school's pool. Hinata sighed remembering that day when her death

was announced in front of the school with no care, and the DG students who did the act laughed as if the entire thing was a great big joke.

"Is something troubling you Hinata?" She turned her head to Neji staring at her with questioning eyes. She smiled unconvincingly.

"Nothing is wrong"

When the bus halted in front of the school Neji and Hinata bid farewell as they parted different ways.

"Hinata!" Hinata turned her head just as her two best friends came running up to her happily with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Good morning Ino…Sakura" She smiled at the two. Sakura scratched the back of her red ear that stood out from her pink hair sheepishly, same with Ino who scratched the back of her blond ear that blended right in with her hair..

"We kind of forgotten or lunches again, nya" Sakura mumbled, pointing to her and Ino. Hinata smiled and walked with them into the school.

"It's ok, I packed extra just in case" Hinata said. Everyone who attended K.D.N High came to school from Afternoon to midnight; Hinata's house however is hours away from the school so they pick her up early in the morning. As the three NK girls walked down the hall, Ino and Sakura drooling at the thought of what Hinata might've made, when Hinata screeched suddenly. All three girls turned their head to see a raven haired RG boy holding Hinata's tail, while smirking.

"U-Um c-could you p-please…" Hinata's usually stutter started, making the boy smirk wider. He pulled her tail up to his mouth and bit down hard on it making her cry out. When suddenly, her tail was pulled sharply out of his mouth by Sakura and Ino.

"Leave her alone Sasuke!" Sakura hissed her back hitched up in anger. Sasuke glared at the two, before striking them both with the back of his hand.

"You creatures are so ugly" He muttered before walking off down the hallway. Hinata clutched her tail painfully and looked at the two girls worriedly.

"A-Are you ok?!" Hinata panicked and then stopped when the both looked at her with grins on their faces.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Ino asked, helping both girls up. She nodded, and then turned on her heel.

"You guys w-wait in the class…I'll…be back soon" She muttered before running off down the hallway, passing the girls bathroom, to get to her locker. She quickly opened it, searched through the pile of stuff, found the object she was looking for before hugging it tightly then stuffing it back into her locker. When she turned on her heel she stood stiff to be met with three RG girls who all smirked at her.

"U-Um…I-I have t-t-t-to be g-going n-now…" Hinata muttered but was stopped by a tug on her tail.

"Jeez, look how ugly these things are" A red-haired girl muttered as she pulled back making Hinata fall to the ground.

"Nya!" Hinata winced at the second pain on her tail.

"Let's show this piece of shit that we mean business" One of the girls muttered before taking out a electric shaver and handing it to the red-haired girl.

"Let's see how people think about you when you have no hair" She said before turning it on and slowly moving it to Hinata's tail.

"N-No p-p-please…"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" The shaver was knocked right out of the red-haired girls hand before flying up, and then landing making a long bald line go across the girl's head.

"My hair!" The girl cried out before running away screaming. The other girls gave her one last look before running down the hallway and following their friend. Hinata clutched her tail then looked up at the sound of a crash. She turned her head to see a boy's face in a tipped over trash can, and an upside down skateboard not too far from him.

"Ugh…" The boy moaned, making her jump up and run over to the boy. She helped him out of the trash can before he picked the garbage off of him.

"Ah…thanks…" He muttered, keeping his eyes shut as he took off more garbage.

"A-Are y-y-you o-ok?" Hinata panicked, helping him scrub the garbage off. He grinned, rubbing trash out of his eyes.

"Hehe thanks, and I'm fine…but I can't get this trash out of my eyes…"

"A-Ah h-hold o-o-on!" Hinata jumped up, ran to her locker took out a washcloth, ran into the bathroom, and then back to the boy before gently scrubbing his eyes.

"U-Um…s-since y-you're not a-a NK s-student…p-please d-d-don't g-get a-angry w-when y-you s-see me…" The boy frowned.

"Why would I get angry?" He asked, and then opening his eyes when she was done scrubbing the trash out. He blinked a couple of times and then looked at her. Now that all the garbage was off of him, she saw he had shaggy brown hair, dark eyes, and a small tooth that stuck out in the corner of his mouth giving him an innocent look. Hinata clutched her tail, her ears bowing down as he looked at her. He grinned, as a small pink tint came to his cheeks.

"You're cute! What's your name?! Mine's Kiba Inuzuka!" She sat there mouth agape before her entire body flushed pink , as steam started forming above her head.

"A-Ah…u-um…m-my n-name is H-Hinata…Hyuuga…" She mumbled embarrassed. He cocked his head to the side, a smile on his face.

"Hinata huh…a cute name for a cute girl!" He laughed, when suddenly light brown ears popped out of his head and a light brown bushy tail. Hinata's eyes widened, before she slowly backed away from him in fear.

"Y-You're a-a D-DG…" He furrowed his eyebrows together at her retreating form.

"What's wrong Hinata?" He asked completely confused at her sudden behavior. She sat back at the opposite wall, her eyes widening even more. Kiba's ear's drooped with ahurt look on his face.

"You barley know me and your already afraid of me" He pouted, and then suddenly perked up his tail swishing back and forth quickly in excitement.

"I know! Let's be friends from now on!" He grinned brightly, making her clutch her tail even more.

"Hmm…still not enough…oh I know, I swear to become your best friend!" He nodded his head enthusiastically, making her bow her head slightly in bewilderment. He crawled over and sat next to her making her tense up quickly. He frowned again, and then scooted farther away from her making her look at him confused.

"If I'm going to be your best friend I need to make you comfortable around me right?" His tail wagged back and forth happily making her look at him in wonder.

"Hinata!" Sakura ran up to the two making Kiba's head snap up and away from her. Sakura stopped in her tracks blinking at the DG sitting next to her, before narrowing her eyes and then tackling Kiba.

"Huh?!" Kiba dodged the series of scratches that were sent his way.

"You did something to Hinata didn't you!" Sakura shouted, causing the said girl to jump up and hold Sakura back.

"S-Sakura it's ok, he helped me!" Hinata said making both Kiba and Sakura look at her.

"He-I did?!" They said in unison, Hinata nodded her head quickly.

"Y-Yes…K-Kiba s-stopped t-those g-girls f-from s-shaving m-my t-tail" She muttered. Kiba cocked his head to the side.

"I did?" He scratched his head confused. Sakura looked at Kiba cheerily.

"Ok! If Hinata says so!" Sakura helped him up from the floor, before examining him.

"I don't get it, you're a DG… I assumed you would've taken this as an opportunity to kill her…" Kiba looked at her bewildered.

"I took this as an opportunity to make friends with a cute girl is all!" Kiba waved his hands around in the air. Sakura suddenly grinned and placed an arm around Kiba.

"So you agree with me that she's cute!" Kiba nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Yeah! Like the way her entire face turned bright when she's embarrassed!" Sakura nodded her head just as enthusiastically. Hinata just stood there as they talked her face getting brighter by the minute.

"U-Um..y-you g-guys…p-p-please" She sweatdropped. Kiba jumped suddenly.

"Ah! I forgot I got to get to the office as one of the new students!" He looked at Hinata quickly, ran up to her, licked her cheek, and then ran off. Hinata touched the place where he doggie kissed her shyly, before looking at Sakura who gave her a knowing grin.

"W-Why a-are you looking at me like t-that…"

* * *

Me: The chapters for this story might not come as frequently as others...actually it make take a bit of a while...

Shikamaru: 'Cas making new chapters for this is a drag

Me: Well...I dunno about that...I do like to write...

Shikamaru: Whatever...

Me: Ok, time to say it!

Shikamaru:...?

Me: You know!

Shikamaru: I Don't want to...

Me: O.O

Shikamaru: What...?

Me: You (twitch) Don't (twitch) Want To? (twitch twitch)

Shikamaru: Please Read and Review!!

Me: That's what I thought -.-


End file.
